Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with brain and spinal cord treatment, as an example.
The brain and spinal cord form the central nervous system (CNS), the body's chief controlling and coordinating centers. The brain, which is housed in the skull, is the major organ of the body for control of all the body's voluntary and involuntary activities. The principal parts of the brain are the brain stem, the diencephalon, the cerebrum, and the cerebellum. Cranial bones and the cranial meninges protect the brain and cerebrospinal fluid serves as a shock absorber for the brain and circulates nutritive substances from the blood to the brain. A large round hole called the foramen magnum is located at the bottom of the skull. It is through the foramen magnum that the spinal cord passes down from the brain into the spine. The spine is a bony column which serves as a protective surrounding for the spinal cord.
When an area of the body collides with an external source in its surroundings, severe trauma and swelling of the tissue may occur in the injured area. To reduce swelling, treatment often consists of lowering the temperature of the injured area.
Lowering temperature is often achieved by applying a cold element or substance to the injured area. In some instances, the treatment has been as simple as applying ice to the location of the injury. More sophisticated methods have included applying cold packs to the injury. Heretofore, in this field, cold therapy has generally been limited to the limbs of the body including the leg (particularly the knee), the arm, and the shoulder. Treatment of this type has generally been applied most consistently in situations involving athletic injuries. Cold therapy has also been used for aesthetic purposes such as applying cold packs to the face to reduce bags under the eyes and for purposes of reducing the pain of headaches. Therapy has generally required refrigeration of the packs.
When the brain or spinal cord is traumatized due to injury, the extent of the trauma to the brain or spinal cord is not always readily apparent. The collision of an individual's head with external surroundings causes the brain to collide with the individual's skull, which may produce swelling of the brain. Swelling can restrict the flow of fluids that normally circulate around the brain and, potentially, cause the fluids to accumulate and therefore compress the brain down into the floor of the skull and cervical bone of the spine. The collision of the individual's head or body with external surroundings may cause injury to the spinal cord and result in swelling. To reduce the effects of this secondary trauma, the present invention can be placed over the head, neck, and spinal regions to lower the temperature in those areas and help reduce swelling. The reduced swelling of the brain reduces the potential for more serious injury to the individual.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that may be easily transported and applied in emergency situations but may also be used in rehabilitative environments. Also, there is a need for a device that requires no special storage conditions such that implementation of such a device requires extensive redesign of, or requires, additional space for storage facilities. Furthermore, there is a need for a device that may be flexibly and easily adapted to an individual at the scene of an accident while not adding additional stress or pressure on the individual.